jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Har-Har Links
20px|Inhaltsverzeichnis Inhalt 1.Wer bin ich? 2.Kontakt 3.Bekannte 4.Statistik 4.1To do 4.2Meine Artikel 5.Videospiele 6.Bücher 7.DVDs und Filme 8.Lego 9.Zitate und Dialoge 10.Lieblings... 11.Google 12.Kennzeichen 13.IRC-Ziatate 14.Gedöns 20px|Links Links von S3E3 Benutzerhauptseite C2FU S3E3s Kom-Speicher Sammlung UNDER CONTRUCTION Beiträge Links/S3E3}} /wiki/images/thumb/S3E3.jpg/100px-S3E3.jpg center| [[Bild:Darthvader.gif|thumb|'Ach so!']] Su'cuy und Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite, ! Heute ist , der . . . Es ist Uhr. }} = Wer bin ich? = Hallo , da du nun meine Benutzerseite besuchst, fragst du dich sicherlich zuerst, wer ich überhaupt bin. Nun, am wichtigsten ist wohl, dass ich ein Jedipedianer bin. Aber das wusste hier ja schon jeder. Nun denn... Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einem weit, weit entfernten ... Ich war wohl noch ziemlich jung (5, 6 Jahre). Egal. Jedenfalls war ich mit meiner Familie dort und traf unter anderem auf Donald Duck, Mickey Maus, Chip & Chap und - wer auch sonst - Darth Vader. Meine Mutter ist dann da ins Kino, sich Episode 5 ansehen und war ganz fasziniert von diesem kleinen, grünen Männchen, als sie wieder heraukam. Als ich dann vor ein paar Jahren, es war wohl so 2003, bei Freunden das erste Mal STAR WARS gesehen habe, und zwar Episode I. Ich war sofort begeistert. Kurz darauf, wieder zu Hause, kam dann Episode II im Fernsehen - das musste ich natürlich sehen. Später hab ich dann auch die Episoden 4-6 gesehen. Als dann 2005 Episode III auf DVD 'rauskam (ich durfte nämlich nicht ins Kino Bild:--(.gif) konnte ich nicht wiederstehen... Als ich dann etwas später auf diese Wiki stieß musste ich mich natürlich anmelden. Da ich jetzt schon öfter gefragt wurde, wie ich auf meinen Namen gekommen bin: Ich lese unter anderem die Lustigen Taschenbücher des Egmont Ehapa Verlages. Da ich kurz vor meiner Anmeldung jenes mit dem Titel "Die Weltraumritter" gelesen habe, in der ein Har-Har Links vorkommt, hab ich den mal genommen. Weiteres zum Thema Star Wars könnt ihr ja aus meiner Benutzerseite entnehmen. Jetzt noch zu mir: Ich bin eher naturwissenschaftlich begabt. Mein Lieblingsfach in der Schule ist Informatik (na endlich...) bzw. die -AG, wenn man sie dazuzählt. Wer's nicht kennt: da programmieren wir NXT-Roboter von LEGO für einen entsprechenden Wettbewerb. Außerdem kann ich einigermaßen HTML (+CSS) und Java. Bild:Smart.gif Und wo wir grade bei Schule sind: Ich bin jetzt praktisch in der elf, also kann das ganze ein bisschen stressig werden. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung bei zu langen UCs, wenn du eins bemerkst, dann weis' mich bitte auf meiner Disku drauf hin. C-2FU sucht Arbeit... Ach, und wenn du mir helfen willst, klar! Frag mich einfach! = Kontakt = e-Mail: hier oder mailto:Har-Har_Links@gmx.de #IRC: HHL ICQ: Har-Har Links (556506008) Oder ihr kontaktiert mich über C2FU. Der freut sich dann auch. Bild:C3-po.jpg = Bekannte = Hier mal ein paar Leute vorab, die ich mittlerweile recht gut kenne: *Jojo1000 *Te Ani'la Mand'alor *Urai Fen *Darth Mytoo *Backup *Kyle = Statistik = |- |} To do Neu erstellen Für alle Artikel, die ich grade unter UC habe/grade erstelle, siehe hier. Bild:Work.gif *Schatzamt der Galaktischen Republik (mit Jojo1000) *Die 501. (mit Jojo1000) *M'truli *Gysk *Mar Rugeyan *Iri Camas *LEGO Star Wars – The Visual Dictionary en:LEGO Star Wars – The Visual Dictionary **SW Blog **Amazon Überarbeiten *Republic Commando http://www.glasihasi.de/images/under_construction.gif *Benutzerseite: **Lieblings... **Inhaltsverzeichnis **Lego-Liste *Bardan Jusik *Triple Zero Testen *CotOR (Weiterleitungen, Artikel testlesen und so weiter) Sonstiges *Rechtschreibung & Grammatik Meine Artikel (chronologisch) Bild:Kaffee.gif Jediquote *Jediquote:IC-1262 (Scorch) *Jediquote:Fi Skirata (RC-8015) *Jediquote:Feindkontakt Repuclic Commando-Buch *Jediquote:Triple Zero Republic Commando-Buch *Jediquote:True Colors Republic Commando-Buch *Jediquote:Order 66 (Roman) Republic Commando-Buch Überarbeitungen (auch chronologisch) *Jet-Pack-Rakete *Republic Commando (Videospiel) (mit Boss und Jojo1000 (z.T. Sergej7890)) Anderes von mir *Vorlage:IndianaJones *Vorlage:PSP = Videospiele = Bild:Gaming is not a crime.jpg Kurzbewertung Spieletipp des Monats Lego Star Wars - The Videogame center Das Spiel hab ich für den PC sowie für den Gameboy Advanced von Nintendo. Außerdem sammle ich die Sets: Legosammlung Lego Star Wars II - The original Trilogy 400px|center Das Spiel hab ich für den PC sowie für PSP. ( => Legosammlung) Fleet Commander -CLONE WARS- Kostenlos herunterladbares Spiel. HIGHSCORE:108540 = Bücher = Ja, ich lese auch STAR WARS Bücher. Bild:O.o.gif Hier also meine BÜCHERLISTE: SW-chronologische Reihenfolde Romane 100px|right Sachbücher Magazine Literaturtipp der Woche = DVDs und Filme = right|thumb|Ein [[Bantha mit Buy'ce, wie von Fenn Shysa erwähnt]] *EPISODE I Bild:Watto .gif *EPISODE II Bild:Gunship.gif *EPISODE III Bild:Vader.gif *EPISODE IV Bild:BRunner.gif *EPISODE V Bild:Fight.gif *EPISODE VI Bild:Ewok.gif *The ClOne Wars Bild:Klon2.jpg = Lego = Naja, als junger, Lego und Star Wars Fan kommt man nicht drum rum, Lego Star Wars zu sammeln. Daher auch das oben genannte Spiel. Alle kannst du dir in der Legosammlung ansehen. = Zitate und Dialoge = Hier sind meine drei Lieblingszitate. Alle anderen findet ihr auf den neuen Jediquote-Seiten, von denen ich auch einige erstellt habe/erstellen werde. Sind zum Teil ein bisschen Insider und so, aber RC-Lesern/Spielern werden sie sicher bekannt vorkommen... Bild:Bubble.gif ) |Quelle= }} = Lieblings... = = Google = Bild:Firefox user.gif Wenn man bei Google *Har-Har Links eingibt, findet Google als erstes meine Wikipedia Seite und als zweites meine Disku. *"Har-Har Links" eingibt, findet Google als erstes meine Wikipedia Seite, als zweites meine Disku, als drittes Die Weltraumritter und als achtes die diese Stelle, die du grade gelesen hast. = Kennzeichen Bild:Bubble.gif = = IRC-Zitate = Bild:Wall.gif Namensverwirrung: 18:29 wer bitte IST das in violett: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Bild:Kommando_Omega.jpg 18:29 wie hies der 18:29 gayli oder so 18:29 (-: 18:29 ... 18:29 ?! 18:30 gay-li 18:30 ? 18:31 och komm... lila rüstung ... soldat ... gay ... 18:31 Bild:O.o.gif 18:31 die is blau Tatsächlich war es übrigens ein "falsch" illustrierter Darman... Kein Wunder, dass ich das nicht checke. Namen im IRC zu wechseln, ist oft sehr schwierig: 19:33 ich schmeiß dich gleich wegen doofheit raus Genau so wie Rechtschreibung: 15:34 läuft, jo 15:34 freut mich! sag mal VAder, hast du das Fact Dile (komplett) und wenn nicht, kennst du jemand, außer ani, der es hat^^ 15:35 Fact Dile...^^ 15:35 xD ach mensch lasst mich doch^^ 15:36 ich hab keine ahnung. 15:36 ich bin der chief 15:36 moin HHL sorry wo waren da noch meine manieren^^ 15:37 OH große durchlauchtigsheit wen du der chief bist, was sind wir dann ^^ 15:37 keit meinte ich natürlich^^ Vorfreude auf die Jedi-Con 2010: 23:09 Darth_Hate: Fährst du zur Con? 23:09 HHL: ja 23:09 HHL: 3 TAGE 23:09 Tyber: oh gott 23:09 Darth_Hate: xD 23:09 HHL: ^^ 23:09 Darth_Hate: Du auch Ben? 23:09 Tyber: ja 23:09 HHL: Als ob...^^ 23:09 Tyber: irgendwer muss euch ja mal in den arsch treten 23:09 Darth_Hate: das wird a geil: Wir werden unseren Admin und HK-47 LIVE sehen 23:09 IvanSinclair: Oh Gott? right|thumb|100px Ben (Tyber) spricht Mando'a über meine Bilder: 20:51 Tyber: das is osik :P = Und dann war da noch... = Bild:Mando.gif Mandalorinen sind ein gesundes und leckeres Obst!!! --Schaf, Community-Mitglied auf StarWars-Union.de (Quelle) Bild:Idea.gif Schenk mir was! Bild:;-).gif }} An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an Pandora, von dem ich die Links kopiert hab ^^ }} }} center|975px . . oder einfach scrollen! Diese Seite wurde optimiert für und eine Bildschirmdiagonale von 19 Zoll (48,26 cm). Kategorie:Benutzer de-M Kategorie:Benutzer en-2 Kategorie:Benutzer fr-1 Kategorie:Benutzer la-2 Kategorie:Benutzer 1337-3 en:User:HHL nl:Gebruiker:HHL es:Usuario:HHL